


Il Fantasma dell'Opera

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parigi, una ragazza romantica che legge troppi libri e un uomo misterioso come un Fantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Fantasma dell'Opera

_Parigi, 1912_

Madeleine aprì lentamente gli occhi, tentando di scorgere qualcosa nel buio che la circondava. Niente, la vista non l’aiutava. Poteva solo sentire l’odore nauseante proveniente dal liquido che scorreva vicino ai suoi piedi. Capì che non era un sogno; quello che era successo la sera prima era reale, per sua sfortuna. La consapevolezza le fece battere il cuore in petto per il terrore; provò ad urlare, ma lo straccio ficcato in bocca le impediva di articolare qualsiasi suono.   
Si mosse piano per allontanarsi da quel liquame che le stava sporcando l’orlo del vestito; i suoi polsi sfregarono contro la catena arrugginita che la teneva bloccata alla parete, facendole male. Invano gridò per il dolore, producendo solo un rantolo soffocato.  
In silenzio pianse, ripetendosi mentalmente quanto fosse stata stupida. 

Una stupida ragazzina romantica e sognatrice.

Madeleine Béjart, la giovane cantante che desiderava diventare famosa, che voleva vedere il suo nome stampato a caratteri cubitali sulle locandine, e che nel frattempo divorava romanzi d’amore nella speranza di trovare l’uomo della sua vita.  
Come invidiava Christine Daaé, la giovane protagonista del suo romanzo preferito, _Il fantasma dell’Opera_!   
Lo aveva letto e riletto, nascosta nei camerini per le comparse della grande Opéra, tra una pausa e l’altra della rappresentazione. Quando cantava, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul palchetto n°5; sapeva che lui era lì e che la stava ascoltando. E non importava che la sua voce fosse solo una tra le tante del coro, lei era sicura che il fantasma l’avrebbe notata e l’avrebbe fatta emergere dalla massa.

Qualcosa di peloso le passò vicino la pianta del piede, facendola sobbalzare. Grazie alla debole luce proveniente da un tombino vide un ratto grosso come un gatto che la fissava con occhi famelici, pregustando forse il lauto banchetto; per la paura, Madeleine cominciò a tirare calci all’impazzata, colpendo a caso nell’oscurità. Riuscì a centrarlo: l’animale gemette per il dolore e cadde nella melma del canale, scomparendo dalla vista. Poi il luogo ripiombò nel silenzio.

Era immersa nei suoi sogni di fama e amore, quando una sera fu avvicinata da uno strano signore completamente vestito di nero. Non riusciva a scorgere niente del suo aspetto fisico perché buona parte del suo viso era coperta da una sciarpa pesante e da un cappello a cilindro calato con forza sulla testa. Solo gli occhi spuntavano da quel travestimento, due occhi azzurri freddi come il metallo.  
Le altre ragazze lo evitavano terrorizzate, ma non Madeleine. Lei aveva capito tutto: quell’uomo così misterioso non poteva essere altro che il suo fantasma. Girava mascherato per nascondere la sua deformità, come Erik, ma col suo aiuto sarebbe diventata la miglior soprano di tutta la Francia. Era stato lui ad andare da lei, l’aveva prescelta per le sue capacità canore, non c’erano dubbi.  
Tornò da lei tutte le sere, elogiando la sua bravura, ma non volle mai mostrare il suo volto; la ragazza lo lasciava fare, convinta che sarebbe riuscita a piegarlo con la forza della sua passione, ed ogni sera cantava per lui, solo per lui.

Un rumore metallico destò Madeleine dal suo stato di dormiveglia; si guardò intorno, ma per un tempo che a lei parve lunghissimo non riuscì a distinguere niente. Poi udì un passo… due… tre… qualcuno si stava avvicinando. Con il cuore in gola, pregò che fosse un uomo venuto a salvarla e non il suo aguzzino.

Era successo tutto poche ore prima. Era venuto a prenderla come al solito, alla fine dello spettacolo, ma stavolta non la portò a fare la consueta passeggiata lungo la Senna. La condusse dietro l’Opéra, in un vicolo talmente ingombro di spazzatura che Madeleine dovette alzare la gonna per evitare che si sporcasse. Era convinta che la stesse portando al suo rifugio segreto, proprio come Erik con Christine, ma l’unica apertura che c’era in quella piccola strada era il tombino delle fogne. L’uomo liberò il volto dall’ingombro della sciarpa e mostrò un viso perfetto, senza nessuna cicatrice o malformazione, un volto anonimo come se ne trovano tanti per le strade. La ragazza confusa non capiva, quello non era l’innamorato infernale che si era aspettata. Lo sconosciuto sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia, lei si allontanò da lui turbata da quel sorriso strano, ma non fece in tempo ad evitare il colpo alla testa che le fece perdere conoscenza.

Stupida… stupida… stupida…  
Continuava a ripeterselo mentre i passi si facevano sempre più vicini; da dietro l’angolo sbucò una figura scura. Non riusciva a vedere chi fosse, ma quando scorse per un attimo il bagliore di una lama capì di non avere più scampo.

Povera, ingenua ragazza… se solo per un attimo avesse lasciato da parte i suoi romanzi d’amore e avesse dato una semplice occhiata alla cronaca locale, avrebbe saputo dell’esistenza di un uomo che seviziava e uccideva giovani donne nelle fogne di Parigi.   
La polizia non era ancora riuscito a prenderlo, era come un fantasma.


End file.
